the captains misery
by Hestia88
Summary: The story is set after Chrono Stone. Everything is going well. So it's a big shock for everyone when Tenma says he wants to quit soccer! Everybody is confused. Why does he want to quit soccer. It's his life! Maybe the scary guy in the suit has something to do with it. Or the new girl, who lives at Akis place now too! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new fanfic. I hope I haven't made to much mistakes. English isn't my first language so I'm sure I've made mistakes. When you find any, please tell me so I can correct them. But for now, please enjoy my story **

'Where is Tenma?' Shindou asked. The whole team was getting ready for the training of this afternoon. Only Tenma wasn't there.

No one seemed to know the answer.

'Uhm, this guy came during our geometry class and said he wanted to talk to Tenma. Maybe Tenma is still with him.' said Aoi.

'O, your right.' Shinsuke said, 'That guy looked very scary, but Tenma seemed to know this guy.'

'well, let's just train now. We'll ask what happened when we see him again.'

The training went well, everyone was in great shape.

'I still wonder why Tenma isn't here. He missed the whole training.' Shindou said worried.

'Don't worry so much, Tenma wouldn't miss a training unless there was a good reason for it.' Tsurugi ensured him.

'That's what I'm worried about. ' they all could see Shindou was very concerned.

'Hey Shinsuke,' Aoi said. 'Isn't that the guy who took Tenma out of class?' she pointed at a man.'

The man was tall. He wore a black suit and a suitcase. His hair was black, but there were already some grey hairs visible. And it looked like he had never laughed. Even though he looked very scary, it seemed like he was concerned about something. Next to him, was a girl. She had long brown hair and she was wearing jeans and a green shirt. But in contradiction with the man, she looked rather cheerful.

'Your right Aoi,' Shinsuke agreed, 'but who is that girl?'

Nobody knew. They stared at the two strangers until they were out of sight. It was Tsurugi who ended the silence.

'Well, standing here will bring us nothing. Let's go find Tenma.'

They didn't have to search for long. When they came back in the dressing room, they saw him sitting on one of the chairs.

'Tenma!' everyone shouted. They all wanted to go to him. To ask where he was. But something stopped them.

There was something off. Tenma didn't seem as cheerful as usually. He looked sad actually. It was really weird to see. In his hand he had an envelope.

'Tenma, what is going on?' asked Shindou carefully. Almost as if he didn't want to hear the answer. He had seen the envelope and knew what is meant.

'Guys,' Tenma started, while standing up. He looked straight at them while he said it. ' I'm quitting soccer.' It seemed to take hours before the meanings of the words finally got trough them. And when it finally did everyone was to shocked to speak.

' I'm sorry,' Tenma said after a while. 'can you please give this to coach Endou?' He laid down the envelope on the table.

' Well, goodbye.' He said. And Tenma walked out of the dressing room. Everyone else was still standing, not able to speak or even move.

And that's how Endou found them. Two hours after Tenma had walked away.

'What happened?' Endou asked. And then, just like that, everyone came out of the shock. Everyone started to talk.

'Everybody quiet!' Tsurugi shouted. And it immediately became quiet.

Tsurugi turned around to coach Endou and started explaining. With the help of Shindou and Aoi, he told coach Endou the whole story. At the end of the story coach Endou only nodded.

' Okay,' said the coach. 'Now, what's the problem?'

Everyone was shocked. It was obvious what the problem was, Tenma had quitted soccer. That's what they said to coach Endou too.

'It is his own choice isn't is,' coach Endou responded. 'and even though I regret him leaving, we can't force him to stay.'

The team nodded disappointed.

'And don't worry.' Coach Endou smiled. 'There aren't much people who love soccer as much as Tenma does. He probably can't last long without it. He'll be back anytime.'

That cheered everyone up a bit.

'But for now, you have to be captain again Shindou.'

'Yes coach.' Shindou answered.

When everyone went home they still couldn't believeTenma had really left the team.

* * *

><p>'Aoi!' Shinsuke ran to Aoi. 'Have you seen Tenma today?'<p>

It was the day after Tenma had left the team and school was about to start.

'No, I haven't. He didn't walk to school with me today.' Aoi answered. A little bit sad. She had hoped she could ask Tenma about yesterday.

'Well, we'll see him in class anyway.' Shinsuke said, trying to cheer up Aoi.

'You're right.' She said. 'Let's go Shinsuke.'

When they came to their classroom, Tenma was already sitting at his place. He seemed nervous for some reason.

'Hey Tenma.' Aoi and Shinsuke said.

'Hey.' Said Tenma. But he didn't pay attention to them. Aoi wanted to ask hime about yesterday, but the teacher came in and they all had to sit dow.

'Is everyone here? Good, then we can start.' The teacher said. 'Today I want to start with introducing you to a new student.' The teacher pointed at the door. Aoi and Shinsuke were shocked. Because it was the girl they saw walking with the scary man the other day.

' Please welcome, Yuuki, Akemi.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello everyone, I'm Yuuki Akemi. Nice to meet you.' The girl said. Aoi en Shinsuke couldn't stop staring at her. It was obvious that she was the same girl as yesterday. Only her clothes were different. She was now wearing the school uniform.

'What is she doing here?' Shinsuke asked.

'I don't know! Maybe it's just a coincidence.' Aoi whispered back.

Aoi looked at the girl again. The teacher had probably said she could sit down, because she was walking to the table next to Tenma! She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Aoi couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. She couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She and Tenma seemed to know each other, but how? She knew something was off.

'Are you coming too, Aoi?' Shinsuke asked. school was over and they were going to the clubhouse for the training.

'Coming to what?' she asked, trying to remember what they were talking about.

'To the party of course.'

'O yeah, of course I am coming.'

There was a party planned to celebrate their victory the happy ending after the whole Chrono Stone happening. Kidou and Goenji were coming as well.

'I can't wait. There's going to be music and food. It's going to be….' Shinsuke continued, but Aoi didn't pay attention anymore. A few meters further she saw Tenma and the new girl, Yuuki Akemi, walking together. It looked like Tenma was going to the clubhouse, but Yuuki said something to him and they walked another direction.

* * *

><p>'Tenma, where are you going?' Akemi asked, grabbing Tenma by his jacket.<p>

'To the soccer….O. ' He started, but then he realized he had quit soccer.

'Exactly "o", you're no Raimon-soccerplayer anymore, remember?' she said strict.

'I know, it's just so hard not to go there.' He complained.

'I know it's hard but it is necessary.' She softened.

'I know, but I don't know if I can take not playing soccer. It's only day one and I feel like I have to kick a ball.'

'You just have to endure it for a few months, a year maybe. But not much longer.' She explained.

'A year! But mister Davon said it would be for a month.' Tenma was obviously shocked.

'Well, we know _they _know you're here. So it's going to take a while before they are even thinking you might not be here. And only if they don't find you before that. Maybe I'm wrong and you only have to endure not playing soccer for a month. But I wouldn't count on it.' She took a deep breath after the whole story and smiled to him. ' And besides, I'm here to help you endure it.'

Tenma nodded. The shock of not being able to play soccer for a whole year was still too much. They walked home in silence.

* * *

><p>'I swear. He was walking to the direction of the clubhouse, but the girl made him turn around.' Aoi said to Midori and Akane.<p>

'Well, he did come here for the last months, it probably is a habit now, and the girl helped him reminding he doesn't play soccer anymore.' Midori said, she was obviously upset about Tenma leaving the team.

She feels like she's been betrayed, Aoi realized, but Aoi didn't give up.

'But how would she know he quitted the soccer team.' Aoi went on. ' And there is something else, she's the girl we saw with the scary man yesterday.'

Akane and Midori were shocked. But Midori came over it soon.

'It's just a coincident.' She said almost angry.

'Please Midori. Please help me figure this out. If it's really a coincident than I will never talk about it again. I promise.' Aoi begged.

'Why don't you just go to the boys and ask them for help?' Midori asked, she felt a little bit bad for Aoi.

'Because I don't want to distract them. They are so sad Tenma has left, I don't want to make it even harder for them with my theories.' Aoi explained. 'And I know I can count on you Midori.'

When it looked like Aoi was going to cry, Midori finally gave in.

'Fine, but you owe me for this.'

'Thank you Midori.' Aoi hugged her friend. 'And you will help too, right Akane?'

Akane only nodded.

'Yes, thanks guys. You won't regret this, I promise.' Aoi said.

'And what are we going to do now?' Midori asked, trying to hide her irritation. It was six in the moring and Aoi, Midori and Akane we're lying on the ground by Tenma's house. They were lying under the bushes so you wouldn't be able to see them from the house.

'We wait until he comes out.' Aoi answered.

'This was a very stupid idea.' Midori said after a while. 'Lying under the bushes? Couldn't you think of something better?'

'Just wait, I'm sure we'll find out something.' Aoi tried to encourage them.

At half past seven Tenma finally came out. But with the girl!

'What was she doing in his house.' Aoi said. 'does she live here too?'

'Well, she has to live somewhere I guess.' Said Midori. 'but if you still want to follow them we need to move now.'

They followed Tenma and Yuuki till the school but nothing exiting happened.

'I wish we could've heard what they were saying.' Aoi said, while the three of them were walking to the school.

'Yes, but we haven't, so get over it.' Midori said. 'if Tenma wants to go back, he'll go back. He isn't the type of guy who doesn't come back because of his pride. And then he can explain us everything. So put the whole thing to rest and forget about it for now.'

'you're right Midori. ' Aoi said, a little bit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks past and Tenma still hasn't come back. Even worse, he pretended like he didn't know them, like he never met one of the team members. Also, it seemed like Tenma was getting weaker. He hardly talked and when he did, it seemed like he founded it difficult to concentrate. Everyone of the Raimon soccer club found it hard to see him wasting away. They all were very concerned about Tenma, but the new girl, Yuuki Akemi, wouldn't let them close to him. Every time she saw one of them coming she took Tenma away with some excuse. Because of that, nobody has talked to Tenma in weeks. Because of his concerns, Shindou had planned a meeting with everyone to discuss this.

'Thanks for coming everyone, you all know why we are here. It's not going well with Tenma.' Shindou started, right at the point. Everyone nodded, they had all seen Tenma and knew something was wrong with them.

'The question is now, how can we help him?' Tsurugi said, looking at everyone.

'If that girl wasn't in our way, we could just talk to him.' Shinsuke said. 'But she is always around him'

'What if we surround them, that way she can't take him away to somewhere else.' Shinsuke suggested.

'That wouldn't work. Plus people might think we're ambushing them.' Shindou said.

'What's going on with him anyway? First he quitted soccer, and now he's walking around like a zombie.' Kariya opened his mouth now too.

'you're right. Tenma loved soccer more than any of us. Fifth sector and El Dorado couldn't stop him from playing soccer, and I can't believe he quitted soccer voluntarily.' Shindou said, looking everyone in the eye. 'Something is off.'

'You think someone forced him to quit soccer?' Midori asked, already knowing the answer.

'Why else would he quit soccer? It's the only reason I can think of.' Shindou explained.

'But what can make Tenma quit soccer? We're talking about Tenma guys. Tenma! Nobody can make him stop playing soccer.' Aoi said.

'No one that we know of.' Shindou said. 'It's possible that someone found a way.'

'Okay everyone, just think. What has changed since he quitted the soccer team?' Tsurugi said. He took a pen and walked to the whiteboard and wrote down: Tenma's differences.

'Anyone?' He asked.

'He's tired all the time.' Aoi said. Tsurugi wrote down: tired.

'Okay, when are people tired?' Tsurugi asked.

'When they don't sleep enough.' Shinsuke said.

'Exactly,' Tsurugi said. 'and why don't some people sleep enough?'

It became quiet for a while. Why would Tenma be quiet.

'Because of nightmares?' Aoi said, it sounded more like a question.

'nightmares?' Shindou asked, raising one eyebrow.

'My nephew was sick, a few years ago, and he always had nightmares then. It made him very tired.' Aoi explained.

'Okay,' Tsurugi wrote down: Nightmares. 'Something else?'

'The girl is always around him.' Sengoku said. Tsurugi wrote down: Girl

' What do we know about her.' Tsurugi asked.

'Tenma knows her.'

'She knows the scary man.'

'She lives with Tenma and Aki-san.'

Everyone was saying things. Tsurugi wrote it all down.

'Wait,' Shindou said at a moment. 'It all started with the man taking Tenma out of class, didn't it?'

Aoi and Shinsuke nodded.

'Can't we figure out why he did that? Or where they went?' he asked.

'Maybe,' Hayami said, this was the first time he said something. 'if they stayed in the school….no never mind. That probably wouldn't work.'

'What is it, Hayami?' Shindou asked.

'Well, if Tenma and the scary guy stayed in the school,' Hayami said. 'I might be able to hack the security cameras and we can see what happenend.'

It was quiet for a moment.

'You can do that?' Shindou asked.

'Well, maybe.' Hayami said. 'I don't really know.'

'But we have to try.' Aoi said. 'We just have to!'

'And we will' Tsurugi said. 'Hayami, what do you need?'

'Just my laptop will do.' Hayami said.

'Okay, then we will see each other tomorrow.' Shindou said.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, this was so short, but I felt like I just had to end the chapter here. the next chapter will be here soon :-)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gathered around Hayami, while he was doing hacker stuff. Everyone was exited, they were finally getting somewhere. If Hayami could just work a little faster.

'Can't you work a little faster?' Tsurugi said impatiently.

' I'm working as fast as I can.' Hayami said. 'I started hacking only a few months ago. And this is hard.'

'How did you exactly became a hacker?' Aoi asked, while she was watching over his shoulder.

'My cousin taught me.' Hayami answered. 'He's been a hacker for years, if he was doing this, everyting would go much faster.'

'You're doing fine.' Aoi said. 'Can you teach me to hack sometime. I'd love to know how to hack.'

'Sure.' Hayami said. And he started blushing.

After some time, Hayami had finally hacked into the school system.

'Now we just have to know where they went.' Hayami said. He did something on the computer and suddenly they saw Tenma and the scary guy walking in the hallway. They didn't say anything. Not that they would be able to hear them. Hayami had warned them that they would only be able to see, not to hear. It had something to do with the security cameras. Tenma and the scary man walked into a room.

'There,' Hayami said. 'What room is that?'

'Isn't it room 1-08?' Shindou said.

'Yes, it is!' Shinsuke said.

Hayami did om other things on the computer and suddenly they saw Tenma and the Scary Guy AND Yuuki Akemi in the room.

'So she does have something to do with it.' Tsurugi said.

The room was like an office. There was a desk with lots of papers on it. before the desk there was a couch and a table. There were a theapot and cups on the table. Tenma and Yuuki Akemi were sitting on the couch. The Scary Guy was standing. Tenma was looking worried.

Tenma and the Yuuki Akemi were sitting on the couch watching as the man said something. Tenma looked like he was about to panic. It was obvious he said something, but the team couldn't hear what. The Scary Man knelt down before Tenma and laid one hand on Tenma's shoulder. He must've said something shocking, because Tenma stood up fast and said something. Now Yuuki Akemi said something too. Tenma said something back and the girl stood up. The three of them kept saying more things. And then Tenma shouted something at the Scary Man. And suddenly the team saw the Scary man hitting Tenma right in the face. Tenma fell on the ground and Yuuki Akemi immediately went to look if everything was alright. The Scary Man said some more things and Tenma said some things back, but Tenma didn't stand up. After that, the girl said something. At first it looked like the Scary Man and Tenma both disagreed with what she said, but after that they both nodded. At the end they walked out of the room.

It was quiet for a while. After the team had seen this, nobody knew what to say. The Scary Man had hit Tenma. Right in the face. And Tenma didn't stood up, like normally when something happened to him. They couln't be more confused.

'I, I don't understand.' Aoi said. 'What did we just see?'

'We saw a guy hitting Tenma.' Shindou said angry.

'But that's not all we saw.' Tsurugi said.

'Does it matter, the Scary Guy is obviously the bad guy here, and Yuuki Akemi is with them.' Shindou said. 'Let's go to her no and…'

'And what?' Tsurugi asked. 'Beat the crap out of her? You can't be serious Shindou.'

'But she's with the Scary Guy.' Shindou said.

'Are you sure?' Aoi said, while thinking about what they just had seen. 'Because she looked concerned about Tenma and at the and it looked like she was disagreeing with him.'

'But we can't just do nothing' Shindou said.

' I'm not saiying we're going to do nothing.' Aoi said. 'Maybe we just need to try talking to Tenma one more time.'

'But…' Shindou said,

'And besides,' Aoi said. 'Maybe this doesn't have anything to do with Tenma quitting soccer.'

'It's not only about Tenma quitting soccer anymore.' Tsurugi said. 'there is something wrong and Tenma is our friend. We just need to help him.'

'I know,' Aoi said. 'I'm just saying we shouldn't draw conclusions so fast.'

'Okay,'Shindou said. 'We're going to ask Tenma what's going on one more time, and this time we won't leave until we have our answers.'

'Yeah' everyone shouted.

They decided to go tomorrow, after soccerpractice. And only Shindou, Tsurugi and Aoi would go, because it might be to much if everyone would go.

* * *

><p>The next soccerpractice was a disaster, everyone was worried about Tenma and confused about what they saw the day before.<p>

'Shinsuke!'

'I'm sorry.' Shinsuke said, after he had kicked the ball out of the field again. Shinsuke ran after ball and fell.

'Shinsuke!' everyone shouted. They quickly went to see if he was alright.

'Are you okay?' Aoi asked.

'Yes,' Shinsuke answered. 'I… is that Tenma?!'

Shinsuke pointed at the road. And there was Tenma. Walking. Alone.

'Where is that girl?' Shindou asked.

'Not here.' Tsurugi answered.

'Then we should go now. Before she comes back.' Shindou said.

Everyone agreed. Shindou, Tsurugi and Aoi went after Tenma.

* * *

><p>'You think you can handle one afternoon alone?' Akemi asked. She and Tenma were standing on the shool grounds.<p>

'It should be possible.' Tenma smiled. 'I'll just go home and rest a bit.'

Akemi nodded. 'That's a good idea. Just don't get in any trouble.'

'I won't.' Tenma said. 'so, I'll be going home now.' Tenma turned around and started to walk. Suddenly he turned to Akemi again.

'Akemi?' he said.

'Yes?' she said.

'Just… Thank you for everything.' Tenma said.

'Hey,' she said smiling. 'That's what friends are for.'

Tenma smiled and headed home. What a nice weather, he thought by himself. He hadn't felt this relax for weeks. He didn't even notice he was walking next to the soccer field.

'Tenma wait!' Tenma heard behind him. And he turned around. He saw Aoi, Shindou and Tsurugi runnig to him. He didn't know what to do. Should he just wait fort hem, or run. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle talking to him. He quicly turned around, but they were to fast. Before he knew it, he was surrounded.

'Tenma, we want to talk to you.' Shindou said. 'We want to know what's going on. Why your acting so strange.'

'Guys…' Tenma started, not knowing what to say.

'Is it that girl?' Aoi asked. 'is she blackmailing you?'

'What, no! Akemi is great, helping me so much.' Tenma started to hyperventilate. 'Guys…'

He backed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I've been very busy with school lately. I still am, so I won't be uploading very often for a while**

* * *

><p>Tenma woke up in the dressing room. He had a headache, from the fall probably. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him, concerned.<p>

'What happened?' He asked, looking around.

'You fainted.' Aoi said, while giving him a glass of water.

'O, rigt, I remember.' Tenma said. 'Well if you excuse me, I have to go.' Tenma stood up and immediately felt dizzy. But he didn't fall. He tried to find a way between the soccerplayers but they wouldn't move.

'We need to ask you something.' Shindou said. He grabbed Tenma by his arm.

'No.' Tenma said, afraid of what he was going to ask.

'Yes.' Tsurugi replied.

'Just let me go.' Tenma said, while he tried to get free.

'Will you give us answers then?' Shindou said, he felt really bad, forcing his friend to talk, but they needed to know.

'Fine, just let go!' Tenma said. Shindou let him go.

'Why did you quit soccer?' Shindou asked.

'I…' Tenma said. 'I just don't like it anymore.' It was an obvious lie.

'Has that girl something to do with it?' Aoi asked.

'Maybe.' He said.

'I knew it.' Aoi said happy. 'I knew she was evil.'

'What! No!' Tenma said. 'Akemi is not evil, she's great.'

'Tenma, we know she's with the scary man.' Tsurugi said.

'What scary man?' Tenma asked confused.

'Black hair, black suit, suitcase, scary face.' Shinsuke described.

'You mean mister Davon?' Tenma asked.

'So that's his name.' Sangoku said. Tenma looked as if he had said too much.

'Just tell us what is going on, Tenma. We're your friends.' Nishiki said.

'I know.' Tenma said. 'But it's just better if you don't know anything.

'So everything that you said about friendship, and being there for each other was all a lie.' Kurama said.

'No, it wasn't.' Tenma said, shocked by what Kurama had said.

'Then why don't you let us help you?' Kurama asked.

'Because…' Tenma started, but on that moment the door opened, and Yuuki Akemi walked in.

'So this is where you were?' She said.

'Yuuki, I…' Tenma started, but he didn't know what to say.

'hey!' Shindou said. 'leave him alone!'

Yuuki Akemi looked at him. 'No, you leave him alone and stop trying to "help" him. He doesn't need you, and it would be better for everyone if you just left him alone.' She was angry.

'Come Tenma, we're going.' She said to Tenma. Tenma walked to her.

'Don't go Tenma.' Aoi said. But he ignored her and Yuuki Akemi and Tenma walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>'I never would have thought you would go there Tenma, I'm very dissapointed at you.' Akemi said.<p>

'It wasn't on purpose.' Tenma explained. 'They came after me and I passed out. There was nothing I could do.'

'I thought you said you could handle being by yourself for a while.' Akemi raised one eyebrow.

'I didn't think they would follow me!' Tenma defended himself.

'Whatever.' She said. 'Let's just go home.'

* * *

><p>Shindou and the others were sitting in the dressing room. All thinking about what just happened.<p>

'Well, it's obvious now, there is something big going on, and Tenma can't or won't tell us about it.' Shindou said.

'And Yuuki Akemi know more about it.' Shinsuke said.

'Yes,' Aoi said. 'And the scary guy does too, mister Davon.'

'Yes,' Shindou said. 'we need to find that guy, ask him some questions.'

'But how do we find him?' Shinsuke asked. 'No one has seen him anymore.'

Everyone thought hard and deep about where he could live.

'Why don't we just google him?' Aoi asked.

There were 3 adresses with an owner named Davon.

'Okay,' Shindou said. 'Let's split up in three groups and visit the adresses tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>The next day, Tenma didn't come to school. Everyone was worried sick about him.<p>

'Do you think he's not here because of yesterday?' Aoi asked to Shinsuke during history class.

'The teachers say he is sick.' Shinsuke answered. 'But I wouldn't be suprised if that girl is keeping him home.'

'He did look pale yesterday, and he passed out.' Aoi said.

'If his still not at school tomorrow, we'll go visit him.' Shinsuke decided.

Aoi nodded.

That afternoon everyone went to one of the adresses, but none of them was the adress of this mister Davon. Everyone felt depressed after the search.

Tsurugi closed the door with a bang.

'I can't believe we've found nothing.' He yelled. 'Why doesn't Tenma just trust us and tell us what's going on?!' He threw one of the chairs on the ground.

'Tsurugi, calm down!' Shindou said. He pushed Tsurugi on an empty chair.

Tsurugi put his face in his hands. 'I just feel so useless.' He said to his hands.

'Me too.' Shinsuke said.

'I feel like were the worst friends ever.' Sangoku said.

Everyone was heavily depressed. Shindou wished Tenma was here, not only because he was his best friend, but Tenma would know how to chear everyone up.

'Guys…' He started but he stopped. He didn't know what to say.

'Everyone,' Aoi took over. 'I know how you feel. I'm depressed about everything too. But we can't give up. If we'd give up, without helping Tenma, that would make us the worst friends ever. If we quit now, I would never be able to live with myself anymore. And like Tenma said: I don't want to regret anything.'

It wasn't a very good speach, but it worked. Everyone was looking determined again.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tenma still didn't show up. Aoi and Shinsuke decided to visit Tenma after school.<p>

'But what if that girl doesn't let us in.' Shinsuke asked.

'We won't let her stop us. We need to know if Tenma is alright.' Aoi said ferm.

When they knocked at Tenma's door. Yuuki Akemi opened.

'What?' She asked, as nice as ever.

'We want to know if Tenma is alright.' Aoi said.

'He's alright.' Yuuki Akemi said.

'That's not enough.' Shinsuke said. 'We want to see him.'

'Well you can't.' Yuuki Akemi said.

'We won't leave untill we have seen him.' Aoi said.

'Well, you'll be standing here for a long time then.' Yuuki Akemi said.

Aoi only stared at her.

'Look,' Yuuki Akemi said. 'Just go home, I know you're concerned, but please just stay out of it.'

Aoi saw now how horrible she looked. It was dark under her eyes and she looked like she was going to faint.

'Are you alright?' Aoi asked. 'You look pale.'

'It's nothing of your concern.' Yuuki Akemi said.

'but…'

Yuuki Akemi closed the door. Aoi and Shinsuke stayed for a while, but nobody opened anymore. After an hour they left. Aoi regretted she let Yuuki Akemi stop her, despite of what she said earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I've just been so busy at school and I didn't have time for writing :-(. And to be honest. I had a writers block! It was horrible. I had no idea what I was suposed to do . I think I know how to write on now. I don't know if I'll be uploading soon, because I have a very busy time at school :-(. But have fun and review :-). **

* * *

><p>Two days later Tenma still hadn't shown up. Aoi decided she wanted to try one more time. When she arrived at Tenma's house, she saw police cars. Aki was crying and Yuuki Akemi was just standing there with empty eyes. There was no trace of Tenma. Aoi walked to Yuuki Akemi.<p>

'What happened?' Aoi asked to Aki, but Aki was just crying so Yuuki Akemi answered.

'Tenma has gone missing.' She said.

'What!' Aoi said. 'What happened?'

'Tenma and I went to the park, and when I looked away, he was gone.'

'He can't just disappear!'

'That's why the police is here. Tenma's parents have been contacted and they'll be here by tomorrow.'

'Is there something we can do?'

'We'll have to wait for now.' Yuuki Akemis said, or, she wanted to say it. But just when she opened her mouth Aki fainted.

Everyone ran to Aki and two policemen helped her into the house and put her on the couch. Yuuki Akemi and Aoi went in with them and stayed with Aki. Aki woke up after five minutes, but fell asleep right away.

'I'll hope she will be alright.' Aoi said.

'Me too.' Yuuki Akemi said. They sat there for a while.

'Do you think Tenma's alright?' Yuuki Akemi asked.

'I don't know.' Aoi said. 'But Tenma is strong.'

'Yes, he is.' Aoi saw tears in Yuuki Akemi's eyes. Without thinking she hugged her.

Yuuki Akemi began to cry and Aoi hold her. After a while Yuuki Akemi fell asleep. Aoi stood up and saw it was already six o'clock. She couldn't just leave them here, even if the police was still around, and decided to cook some dinner. She looked into the fridge and saw a fish lying there. She wasn't really good at preparing fish but it was the only thing.

They probably didn't have time to go shopping today, Aoi thought.

She started to prepare the food. After a while a policeman came in and said they were done and all the policemen left. After an hour Aoi was ready and the fish was lying on a plate. After she had laid the table she woke up Aki and Yuuki Akemi.

'It's time for dinner.' Aoi said. Aki and Yuuki Akemi woke up and were confused by de smell of the fish.

'I've made fish. I hope I did well. I'm not very good at fish.' Aoi said shy.

The fish was tasty. It wasn't a masterpiece of course but for someone who didn't make fish a lot it was good. But nobody could eat it. They were all to worried.

'I'm going to bed.' Aki said. And she stood up and walked away. Aoi understood Aki needed some time alone.

Now Aoi and Yuuki Akemi were alone at the table. It was quiet.

'Hey Yuuki Akemi,' Aoi started.

'You can call me just Akemi.' Akemi said.

'Okay, hey Akemi,' Aoi started again. 'How do you know Tenma?'

'What?' Akemi said.

'How do you know Tenma? You looked very close.'

'Ow yeah.' Akemi blinked a few times to concentrate.

'He's my cousin.' Akemi said. 'His father is de brother of my father.'

'Why haven't I seen you before then?' Aoi asked surprised. 'I know Tenma for a very long time.'

'I've lived in America most of my life. We didn't see eachother much and held contact on e-mail.'

'Than why did you come here?'

Akemi didn't answer for a long time. She stood up and grabbed a glass of water. She drank it all and sat down again.

'Because he needed my help.' She said. While looking at Aoi.

'Help with what?' Aoi asked.

'Help with…' Akemi hesitated. 'He needed my help with not playing soccer.'

'What?!'

'He needed my help with not playing soccer.' Akemi repeated.

'Why?'

'Because he couldn't possibly do it alone. He loves soccer too much for it.'

'But why not playing soccer?'

'I can't tell you. Sorry'

'Akemi!' Aoi stood up. She had tears in her eyes. 'Tenma is my best friend. Just tell me what is going on!'

Akemi didn't answer.

'Akemi!' Aoi was desperate.

'Alright.' She said. 'but you need to keep it a secret. No one can know this.'

Aoi nodded.

'Okay.' Aoi said.

They sat down on the couch, both with a cup of thee. Aoi felt that Akemi was going to tell something big and she wanted the thee to keep both of them calm.

'Okay,' Akemi started. 'This is why Tenma hasn't been playing soccer lately…'

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the new chapter. I'm sorry for the big Cliffhanger ;-). <strong>

**Next time: The Revealing**


End file.
